


Humo

by StillAlive_lb



Series: 31 Días | Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb
Summary: ¿Y qué solución tenía para alejar un poco el estrés? Aquella fuente de tabaco y nicotina.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: 31 Días | Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949179
Kudos: 2





	Humo

La noche estaba a nada de llegar, Jiyong expulsó el humo del cigarro que estaba fumando.  
Toda la expectativa sobre el nuevo álbum lo mantenía estresado, él siempre trataba que la música que realizará fuera de su propio agrado sin que lo que los demás opinaran le afectara, pero con el descanso tan largo era difícil no prestarle atención a todos los comentarios a su alrededor.

¿Y qué solución tenía para alejar un poco el estrés? Aquella fuente de tabaco y nicotina.  
Estaba en la azotea del edificio de YG, donde nadie le pediría que se saliera o fuera a fumar a otro lado. Un poco más y regresaría al estudio.  
-Otra vez fumando - ni siquiera escuchó cuando Youngbae llegó a su lado, apagó el cigarrillo y volteo a verlo.  
-Lo siento - le había prometido dejarlo o al menos no fumar tan seguido pero era un hábito muy difícil de abandonar.  
-Descuida, pero me preocupa tu salud - el mayor entrelazo una de las manos de Jiyong con la propia - sé que este álbum te tiene estresado pero todo saldrá como lo quieres, nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte - Jiyong suspiro.  
-Lo sé, lo sé sin embargo es algo que no puedo evitar.  
-Bueno, hay otras maneras de reducir el estrés - llevó la mano del rapero hasta sus labios dejando un beso en la palma - y ya que terminemos puedo enseñartelas.  
-Vamos de una vez, quiero que vayamos a casa pronto.

Jiyong prácticamente lo jalo para regresar al estudio porque delante de ellos la noche lucía prometedora.


End file.
